


One Name

by somebody_to_love4



Series: so there's this guy named william afton... [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: M/M, Writing Prompt, this is why we cant have nice things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29414658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somebody_to_love4/pseuds/somebody_to_love4
Summary: AU- every person is born with two names, their soulmate's and their killer's. Gabriel only has one.
Relationships: William Afton | Dave Miller & The Five Missing Children, william afton - Relationship
Series: so there's this guy named william afton... [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160831
Kudos: 6





	One Name

Gabriel had been aware of the name for as long as he could remember. No matter how hard he looked, though, he could never find another. Mother said it was perfectly normal, meaning that he would die of natural causes or something of that nature. There was an unspoken alternative, that he either didn’t have or would never find his soulmate, something that he only heard whispered from his parent’s room late at night.

Gabriel couldn’t sleep. He had his friend’s birthday party tomorrow, and he was so excited that he was restless. It was at Fredbear’s Family Diner, the best place to have a party! Gabriel loved going, but his parents didn’t take him often. When he did get to go, it was a true treat.

Feeling thirsty, he decided to get out of bed. He quietly slipped out from under his sheets and began to tiptoe to the bathroom. The nightlights in his room and hallway guided him to his destination. He flipped on the lights, and grabbed a small, disposable cup and filled it with water. Gabriel drank, refilled, and repeated a couple of times until he was satisfied. Throwing the cup away, Gabriel finally had time to look at himself in the mirror. His chest was slightly above countertop level, but it was enough to see the black letters.

William Afton.

The name was written across his sternum, an inch or two above his nipple line. He traced the letters with his fingers, trying to figure out what they meant. Once he was done, he decided to try and get some sleep, and turned off the light to leave the bathroom.

~~~

Fredbear’s was busy as normal. Bright, flashing lights, noise, and steaming food were everywhere. Gabriel was sitting at a table, next to his friend Jeremy, as the animatronics played their songs on stage. He was pretty sure the birthday boy, Susie, and Fritz were back in the arcade, but he and Jeremy were eating pizza. They had been here for about a half hour or so, and Gabriel was hungry. 

The animatronic band finished up playing, and all the house lights came back on. The two boys clapped along with everyone else as they left the stage. Some of them were walking around, talking to the children. Gabriel hoped that Fredbear would come over, because that was his favorite, while Jeremy hoped for Spring Bonnie. They went back to talking about how they planned on spending their tokens when Jeremy got his wish.

“Hey kids!” Spring Bonnie walked over, waving to them. They both waved back, Jeremy more enthusiastically than Gabriel. “How are you doing today?”

“Good!” They both cried out in unison. “That’s great!” Spring Bonnie replied. “Did you guys come with your parents?”

“Yep! They’re over there!” Jeremy cried, pointing to where his parents were talking with Susie’s.

“Excellent.” Spring Bonnie laughed. “What about you, buddy?” He said, looking at Gabriel.

“Mine are by the salad bar.” Gabriel said, not looking Spring Bonnie in the eyes. Something felt...off about him.

“Great.” Spring Bonnie smiled. “Listen,” he leaned in close, with the two boys following suit. “You two seem like great kids. I have surprises for you two, but I can’t bring them out because the other kids will be jealous. Mind coming to the back with me to come get them?”

“Sure!” Jeremy said, hopping out of his seat. Gabriel followed suit, his excitement shaking off his nerves. They followed as Spring Bonnie led them past the kitchen, bathrooms, and security guard office to the end of a hallway. He opened a hidden door, ushering them inside. 

The door was closed before anyone could stop it, and the screams were drowned out by the arcade machines.


End file.
